Love Of My Life
by zentech12
Summary: A promise of LOVE to keep forever.


**A promise of LOVE to keep forever. **

_Now I share my life with you_

_Proving that love could be true,_

_Giving you all that you need_

_A perfect love that's so sweet,_

_I'm sure that I'll be loving you_

_The best that I can. _

_-**South Border** _

_Oh, love of my life_

_Destined forever,_

_I will be right here_

_By your side._

**Draco sat on the bed. Just staring at her. Luna looked cute when she slept. Sometimes, he thought, just staring at her beautiful face made him feel that everything will be alright. And he was sure of that; because Luna had assured him that she would never leave him.**

**He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. He tucked a couple of locks behind her ear. She stirred a little. Draco smiled. He really is lucky to love a girl who will love him back and be there for him through anything no matter what.**

**Everytime he would see her sad, he would put a comforting arm around her and whisper words he knew she needed to hear. She needed assurance. She needed him by her side forever to keep her safe and loved. And this, Draco would promise her. Then after that she would smile and kiss him, telling him everything is just fine.**

_No falling tears_

_When were together, _

_You know the joy _

_You bring to me._

**That day, the first day he had seen Luna cry. That was the day he realized he loved her and needed her.**

**"Why does everyone hate me?"**

**Draco searched her face.**

**"No they don't. They don't hate you Luna, they just don't understand you."**

**"How do you know?" Luna asked him, as though she was not certain.**

**"Because we're just the same."**

**She looked at him. The kind of look she would always give people she questioned. She is pretty. Draco thought. Really. I wish I could wipe those tears away and promise her that she'd never cry again. He did.**

_Never, there'll be no other_

_We'll share as lovers_

_Right from the heart, _

_From my mind to your soul _

_I will give it to you_

_My every little thing_

_That I'm more than willing_

_I will give to you._

**_"Luna..." Draco was hesitant. _**

**_"I saw you with her." she said without looking at him._**

**_"That was... I wasn't-"Draco couldn't find the right words to say._**

_**'You weren't what?" Luna inquired.**_

**_"I'm...I'm sorry." At this, Luna looked at him._**

_**"For what?" Luna questioned him.**_

_**Draco was left speechless...**_

**_"Why did you leave me?" Luna asked him. She was still calm._**

_**"I...I thought we...couldn't work things out. It was hard for me, to see you hurting. But-"Draco was looking for the right words.**_

_**Luna just fixed her gaze on him. Still calm.**_

**_"But, it was worse when I'm not with you." she looked down._**

_**"I realized...I ...need you, Luna." Draco was looking at her. Wishing she would understand. Wishing she would go back to his arms, where she used to belong. **_

_**"Then why did you go out with Daphne?" Luna asked. Still staring at her feet. **_

_**"I'm not sure. She...came up to me first. But...she-"**_

_**"Cheated on you." Luna finished.**_

_**A moment of silence passed...**_

**_"I...Luna, I just want to be with you." Draco begged her._**

_**"I was hurt Draco. You left me. All those times we were together, I felt like I wasn't needed. I felt secluded. Like you don't care at all." Luna looked at him. Tears falling down her cheeks.**_

_**"I'm sorry." Draco approached her.**_

**_She was crying. He could see the tears falling from her sad eyes. He leaned down and wiped her cheeks._**

_**"I'm sorry I broke my promise." Draco said.**_

**_Luna looked at him, "I guess promises are really made to be broken." she said, lookin at him this time she had a smile on her face._**

_**Draco then promised her that she would never cry again. This time he would keep it. He would be sure of that. And, he kissed her.**_

_Forever starts from now_

_I promise you,_

_Loving you is all_

_That I can do,_

_Nobody can take that _

_Away from me,_

_Nobody but you_

**Draco promised Luna that he would never love anyone more as he loves her. He would be loving her forever, with all his heart, mind and soul. He would be holding her in his arms, making her feel safe and secure. He would never desert her. Never again. Nobody can take that love away from them. Nobody.**

_Now is the time_

_Stars wil be bright,_

_Our bodies will groove_

_All through the night,_

_Come take my hand_

_Then we will fly high,_

_Come on baby_

_Hear me say._

**That night they made love in the heat of burning passion. Their bodies grooved in sync. Draco can taste the passion and love for Luna. He could feel Luna's love for him. They were one. They were in love.**

_There'll be no time _

_For sad goodbyes,_

_Without you here_

_I can't get by,_

_Don't you go away._

**Draco held Luna in his arms. Tightly. Fearing that she might go away and leave him. But Luna whispered the words he longed to hear.**

**"Draco, I would never leave you. I promise." She assured him.**

**Hearing this, Draco leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He would never, ever leave her. He was sure of that.**

**"I love you with all my heart, mind and soul." Draco said after breaking the kiss. Luna smiled.**

**"I love you with all of me." she said. **

**He was and will be sure of that. Forever.**

_Forever starts from now_

_I promise you,_

_Loving you is all_

_That I can do,_

_No one can take it _

_Away from me,_

_Nobody but you._

_Now I share my life with you_

_Proving that love could be true,_

_Giving you all that you need_

_A perfect love that's so sweet,_

_I swear that I'll be loving you _

_The best that I can._

_**-South Border**_


End file.
